This invention relates to fasteners for mounting a work piece on a support member, and further relates to improved fastening nuts which provide locking action for securement upon an unthreaded stud.
In the assembly or erection of structures in which an unthreaded stud is employed to mount a work piece upon a support member, a threaded nut has been conventionally used to cut its own mating thread into the stud as it is driven onto the stud to secure the assemble joint. For example, automotive bumpers have been provided with a protective, resilient "facia strip" which typically includes an elongate stud passing through a hole in the bumper so that a typical metallic hex nut is driven onto the projecting end of the stud to secure the protective strip on the bumper. Typically, the stud is integrally molded with the protective strip from resilient engineering resin, for example, resins commercially available under the Registered Trademark Bexloy from E. I. DuPont. The conventional metal hex nut has a tendency to bind as it is driven onto a plastic stud often resulting in distortion and twisting detachment of the stud so that there is a high frequency of joint failures.
These deficiencies are eliminated by the improved fastening nut and improved joint provided by the present invention.